


Betting

by Jay_Wells



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Betting, Gen, Hamilton is a terrible friend, Same timeline as Thank You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Wells/pseuds/Jay_Wells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gouverneur Morris makes a bet with Alexander Hamilton that he could greet Washington like any other friend, but quickly regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting

**Author's Note:**

> Year -- 1887 -- Constitutional Convention (May thru Sept.)  
> G. Morris -- unmarried, no children -- 35  
> R. Morris -- married (Mary), 5 children (Robert Jr, 18; Thomas, 16; William, 15; Hester, 13; Charles, 10; Maria, 8; Henry, 3) -- 53  
> King -- married (Mary), no children -- 32  
> Hamilton -- married, 3 children (Philip, 5; Angelica, 3; Alex Jr, 1) -- 32 (30)

Washington’s vaguely annoyed frown was the most haunting thing he had seen in his life.  _ He’s going to  _ kill _ me. _ Alexander’s gasping laughter was not helping his growing dread.

“Morris, I am sure Alexander put you up to this, but I would ask you not to do that again.” Washington picked his wine glass up and walked briskly to join Martha. 

Gouverneur was still shaking when Alexander approached him, still giggling. “Oh my -- I didn’t think you’d actually  _ do _ it. My God!”

“You are a grown man with children.” Gouverneur said petulantly. “You shouldn’t be so childish.”

“Oh?” Alexander raised an eyebrow. “I suppose I should let you have all the fun, then?” He threw an arm around his shoulders. “Watch them, and see how ‘grown’ you feel afterwards.”

Gouverneur laughed. “I’m not watching your children so you can go romance Eliza, and certainly not before you pay up.”

“Of course I will. Bring your chosen guests on Friday, and we’ll make an evening of it.” Alexander leaned against the wall. “I’ll let my Betsy know to be prepared.”

Gouverneur rolled his eyes as Alexander strutted off to harass Madison.

 

Friday evening he approached Hamilton’s temporary house and knocked. It was answered by a petite woman with intelligent dark eyes. She glowed, and he noticed the visible bump of pregnancy. This must be Eliza. It strikes Gouverneur that he’s never met her before, despite having known her husband for more than a decade. She was beautiful and shone with goodness, and he understood why Alexander always spoke so fondly of her -- and why just five years of marriage had produced three children and, apparently, one on the way.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” she said. “I presume you’re Mr. Morris? Alexander is still out, but he’ll be back soon. Come in.”

There is not much furniture in the drawing room: a fireplace with a homespun rug, a couch, a few wooden chairs Eliza must’ve brought in from the kitchen, a rocking chair and an end table with law books stacked and a lit candle. Despite the sparse furniture, Gouverneur notes the live-in feel. There’s a copy of  _ A Pretty Little Pocket Book _ lying open on the rug in front of the fireplace, and leather-bound copy of the King James bible sitting on top of a folded blanket in the rocking chair. A few stray toys scattered the couch and floor. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hamilton.” he said. Rufus echoed his sentiments, and the rest filed in. As the room filled, Gouverneur was uncomfortably hyperaware the Hamilton’s house was not meant to hold so many people.

“Call me Eliza.” She smiled, and bent down to pick the book up off the floor and set it on the end table. “I’m just finishing supper, now, so if you’ll excuse me.” She edged away towards the kitchen, and disappeared through the open door when he nodded.  

Rufus was laughing at something Robert said, and Robert continued, “Of course he’d be late to this. Mrs. Hamilton’s a saint for putting up with his eccentricities -- Mary would kill me if I stayed out past six!”

There was a loud disappointed sigh from the stairwell, and the three turned to see a small boy pressed against the railing, scanning the crowd hopefully. He sighed again, then slumped down the stairs and peeked out the mail slot. Robert took pity on the boy and crouched down beside him. “What’s your name, boy?”

“Philip Alexander Hamilton.” He straightened up as tall as he could. “I’m five.”

“You must be Alexander’s boy, then.” Robert said playfully. “He’s told me all about you. I’m Mr. Morris.”

Philip gasped, delighted. “You’re the one Papa lost his bet to! What did Mr. Washington look like? Papa can’t tell me without cackling and I can’t understand him when he does that.”

Rufus almost choked on his pipe. “ _ Cackling _ , I like that. Sounds just like the little shit.”

Simultaneously, Robert asked, “Bet?”

“What’s a ‘little shit’?” Philip asked.

“Gentlemen, you had better not be corrupting my children!” Eliza called from the kitchen.

“Do repeat that, your parents will murder him.” Gouverneur said before turning to Robert. “Hamilton, uh, bet me that I wouldn’t dare slap the general on the back and say ‘It’s good to see you well, my dear general,’ and I did, so he’s treating us all to dinner.” He could feel the flush creeping up his face, realising that Robert would be just as unamused as Washington. At least he got dinner out of it. 

 

Alexander arrived at half-past, shouting “Betsy, I’m home!” and Philip, who’d gone back upstairs to wash up for dinner, came barreling down the stairs with his sister tripping down after. They both began speaking at the same time, breathlessly.

“Papa, I finished my lessons today a  _ whole hour _ early -- ”

“ -- and the baby kept crying so I got Mama and -- ”

“ -- but Angie wouldn’t stop, so I -- ”

“I did not push you!”

“Did too! Anyway -- ”

“Woah, slow down.” But Alexander was laughing, and he ruffled Philip’s hair. “Good job doing your lessons, Pip. Angie, you did the right thing with Alex, but don’t push your brother. Pip, be nice to your sister so she doesn’t have to push you. Both of you, use your words when you’re upset.”

He steered both children towards Gouverneur. “Gouverneur, you’re here!”

“And  _ you _ are late.” 

“I was talking to Madison. We’re signing the Constitution tomorrow.” He had a dreamy look in his eye. “We’re in the home stretch, men, and now all we need is to get it ratified.”

Robert and Rufus nodded in agreement. Rufus chimed in, “Your son is quite the storyteller. Did a family of possums really steal your entire supply of food? And why would you go camping in New York during March?”

“I did not!” Alexander said indignantly, while nodding his head. He kneeled down and whispered to Philip, “That’s between us, son. Don’t tell anyone,  _ especially _ your mother. Men’s secret.”

Philip nodded eagerly. “Yes, Papa.”

Angie leaned and lisped, “If I promise not to tell, can I know it too?”

“Yes.” 

Robert was wheezing by this point. “God, Alexander, you still act like a child -- and with your own children! Mrs. Hamilton has her hands full.”

“They keep one young, no?” Alexander was back to beaming. 

“You’re one to talk, my boy -- ” Alexander flinched at that “ -- you’re only thirty. Wait until you’re fifty, and you’ve still got a toddler who wants you up at six.”

“How is Harry?” Alexander picked his daughter, who couldn’t be more than three herself, and rested her against his hip. “Still shy? We could set up a day for him and my children to play. Maybe it’ll bring him out of his shell.”

“I think you forget that I live here, in Philadelphia, while you are returning to your home in New York. You are a remarkable young man, but I do not think you can close that gap easily.”

“Nonsense.” He bounced Angie. “I’ll send her in the mail. She hardly weighs a thing, and she doesn’t take up much space.”

“Not that I don’t love hearing you rhapsodise your children, but I would like to eat soon.” Gouverneur complained. 

Alexander rolled his eyes and wandered into the kitchen, children in tow, and the company was treated to shrieks and peals of laughter. Alexander and Eliza emerged a few minutes later. “Gentlemen, meet your gracious hostess and my beloved wife, Eliza. The men clapped quietly.” Eliza was blushing and looking at her feet. Alexander continued, “Now, tonight we are gathered because I lost a bet with Gouverneur.”

A few men chuckled at that.

“Gouverneur, I think it’s fair you tell our friends about the bet they are the beneficiaries of.” Alexander had a shit-eating grin across his face. This was his revenge.

 

_ “He terrifies them, look.” Alexander pointed to the delegates swarming Washington. “That’s why they elected him Chairman unanimously -- they’re afraid that he’ll stage a  _ coup d'etat _ if they don’t. He wouldn’t of course, but they will never believe that.” _

_ “I don’t see why.” Gouverneur shrugged. “Maybe he’s frightening to the likes of  you --  ” he motioned to Alexander’s short stature “ -- but otherwise, he’s a man with a sense like any other.” _

_ “If you think so, why don’t you test it out.” Alexander said slyly. “I’ll pay for supper and wine for you and … fourteen of your friends.” Gouverneur paled slightly, and Alexander’s eyes flashed mischievously. “Come now, Gouv, you said it: he has a sense of humour. Walk up and slap him on the back, like you’d greet any other man.” Then he rose up on his toes and whispered in Gouverneur’s ear. _

_ His eyes widened. “You can’t be be serious.” _

_ “As ever,” he said, “and if you don’t, you have to watch my children for an entire evening.” _

_  
Gouverneur huffed and walked up behind Washington who was busy speaking with George Mason and Edmund Randolph. He took a deep breath and slapped his arm around Washington’s shoulders. Washington froze, and Mason and Randolph’s eyes widened in horror. Alexander’s hand flew to his mouth to cover a snort. Washington turned to face him and Gouverneur could feel his nightmares becoming real. He was blushing so fiercely, maybe Washington would think he was drunk. He was not sure that was any better. Out of the corner of his eye, Alexander was watching him smugly. Gouverneur swallowed the lump in his throat and slurred, “Why, my dear General, it’s good to see you looking so well!”_


End file.
